rocmcfandomcom-20200213-history
USCM Special Operations
The USCM Special Operations are an elite task force of the United States Colonial Marine Corps and are under direct control of the USCMC High Command. Primarily used for covert operations and elite tasks, the SO are equipped with the best technology and the best training the 22nd Century has to offer. Within our ranks we expect the best of the best, pushing our operatives to the best of their ability through brutal but effective methods of training. Requirements Since it was first commissioned, the USCM Special Operations have changed significantly, including harder methods of gaining access. Special Operations have high standards, they only accept the best of the best. In standard marine trainings, you may be observed by Special Operation Operatives from time to time. If you are lucky, you may be recognized and sent a PM explaining how you have been chosen to take the SO Selection Course. This, or you can attend a Selection Course when they are held. Remember that to take part in these selection courses you still have to meet a minimum requirement of around five-thousand knockouts and two weeks service. Throughout this selection course recruits will be faced with rigorous and challenging training which pushes them to their absolute limits, and by the end not many remain, broken by the sheer challenge of it. Those who pass will be granted permission to take the SO Interview one day later, where you will be asked a series of questions to determine whether you are fit for Special Operations. Those who pass this can officially take the SO Training Course. Weapons Not only do you have the ability of becoming a part of the one of the most elite units in the galaxy, you have access to a deadly arsonnel of improved and upgraded normal marine weapons! Easily recognised by their black/dark grey colour. M47S SMG: The workhorse of Special Operations, an Operatives best friend! The M47S SMG acts as the primary weapon for Operatives and no Spec Ops leaves their bed without it! An upgraded version of the standard M47. It carries 30 rounds, along with better accuracy. It comes equipped with a toggleable laser, red dot sights, a hand grip, suppressor, quicker reload and less recoil! Fitted for all combat enviroments, the M47S SMG is a worthy opponent on the field. M41S: The primary assault rifle of SO, the M41S is a modified version of the Marine M41A, especially made for the battlefield, and is used in deadly combat situations where Operatives need the fire support. It is an upgraded version of the M41A, and carries 50 rounds, along with better accuracy. Like the M47S, it is equip with red dot sights, toggleable lasers, a suppressor and quicker reload and less recoil. M4RS: Used for mid/long range support, the M4RS is essentially a lighter version of the M4RA. It has no notable upgrades aside from this due to the M4RAs exceptional performance on the field. M4S4: A light, wieldable sidearm issued to all Operatives. Unlike the normal M4A4, it is equip with a suppressor for silent and deadly kills. SO KABAR: Unlike the normal KABAR, this is much deadlier, with a sharper blade, paired with skillfull abilities! All this makes up for one deadly piece of carbon steel! Organisation Special Operations has a different organization compared to other divisions. Instead of using a rank structure, squads are used as rank names instead. With no actual ranks aside from Commander and Lieutenant Commander. Special Operations is split into three squadrons, each housing a classified number of members. Ghost 1 Ghost 2 Ghost 3 General Information and Trivia *The USCM Special Operations was founded in June 2013, the purpose of Special Operation's was to be an elite, covert fighting force that infiltrated enemy bases, acted as a central intelligence agency, and supported normal infantry on the field. *As of now, Special Operation's is the hardest division to gain entry to. *SO have their own custom loadout screen with special customised weapons for them. *The divison is especially favoured by officers, such as Darkspiritwolf, who believe it plays a vital role in USCM. *When SO was first made official, it's Operative's were given the nickname "Pajama Ninjas" due to wearing the fatigues, and having the skills of a ninja. Lightly joke about their attire and they will lightly joke about your scattered limbs. *It's first Lieutenant Commander was actually WilliamMonroe, who later quit and was replaced by a close friend of General Scar, Mateyz. *It's training base is strictly forbidden to outsiders, including normal marines (unless they are participating in tests.) *Since its recent reforms, the USCM Special Operations claims to be the hardest Special Forces to gain access to in the UWF. With candidates who have been selected to take the course training up to nearly a month (with final exams) before they can be considered an Operative.